


断点-埃席番外（上）

by Shalwil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwil/pseuds/Shalwil
Summary: ①CP埃席，未交往设定。②场面激烈。③有车描写。④OOC无法避免，慎入。





	断点-埃席番外（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ①CP埃席，未交往设定。  
> ②场面激烈。  
> ③有车描写。  
> ④OOC无法避免，慎入。

埃德森听完津琴科给他讲的任务要求，目光呆滞地愣了许久。德布劳内最近心情不佳，整理完资料就丢给津琴科然后去休息了，况且任务内容他真的不好开口，让津琴科这个没什么羞耻心的小孩儿去说正好。结果就是，津琴科开了黄腔之后埃德森有点难受，好好的任务传达变成了调侃大会，但埃德森必须要去做。  
据内线消息说，一批从南非运过来的军火被奥古斯丁所在的帮派接手了，但其所属组织势力范围不足以处理道上基本没人敢涉足的军火交易，正在寻找下家。由于迟迟没有转手，情况已经十分危急，奥古斯丁无奈之下不断放低价格。然而总有几个例外，蓝月亮正是凭借军火生意做起来的，如今大好机会摆在面前哪有不要的理由。佩普那边托人联系了奥古斯丁，对方却因为忌惮蓝月亮的势力，怕他们动机不纯，不肯同意见面商谈。但蓝月亮这边是真的委屈，他们是真心要谈生意，一来他们不缺这个钱，二来没有必要为了一小批货闹出大动静来，何况如果真的想抢，他们早就行动了。  
奥古斯丁防备得紧，又过了一段时间才给蓝月亮逮到机会。奥古斯丁几天后会办一个宴会，但规格相当之严，只有字母圈里有些名头的人才能参加。埃德森只要有机会进去这个场合，就有机会和奥古斯丁面谈。可埃德森虽然人在黑道混，却没那种奇奇怪怪的爱好，来不了这个。然而强大如佩普，他已经给埃德森搞到了入场许可，接下来他要做的就是演好戏，然后混入会场去和奥古斯丁见面。  
“……我真的没玩过这个，我不会啊。”埃德森愁容满面的看着面前笑得灿烂的津琴科。  
“Come on bro.别告诉我你连上床都不会，我不会信的。”  
“这不一样！字母圈，那是……”  
“OKOK我懂，但不就是激烈一点的性爱？你可不是白长了这么强健的体魄，你能搞定的对吧？现在就是要给你找个女人过来，然后你就好好‘享受’，再和那个什么Augustin见面，谈个生意，over——”  
埃德森话还没说完就被津琴科打断，后者捶了捶他硬朗的胸肌，双手插在绿色衬衫外面红色外套的口袋里，叽里咕噜说了一通，摇摇晃晃地就要出门。下一秒埃德森出声喊住了他：“等一下Zina！资料也说了宴会规格很严，如果你随便找个女人也太容易被发现了吧？他们也是道上混的，想查我身边都有谁也不是不可能。”  
津琴科听完后深沉地思索了一会，说也对，问埃德森想怎么办。埃德森沉默了一会儿开口道：“虽然是任务，但Bernardo当时算是我买下的吧，所以……”他的语气里带着一丝自己都没察觉到的期待。  
“是喔。这样一来你在拍卖会上买下他然后养起来当床友，好像是说得通。但你要去问问他的意见才好。”  
后来埃德森就去问了，当时大卫席尔瓦也在场，他注意到小兔子的脸红的不像话，兔子耳朵都立起来了，本来想出口帮他拒绝，却看见伯纳多点头答应了。当事人都同意了，席尔瓦也就不再多说什么，只是嘱咐两个人要注意安全。

宴会当天，埃德森带着伯纳多准时出现在会场，两个人心里都或多或少有点没底，毕竟是在做戏，关于字母圈的所有知识也只是局限于最近两天的恶补。在进入主会场前工作人员要搜身，对埃德森从头到脚检查了一遍之后，他们要求伯纳多脱下衣服接受检查，伯纳多想着资料里说他应当只听令于自己的‘主人’，于是看向埃德森征询意见，埃德森现在也有点疑惑，怎么到了伯纳多还要脱衣服了？但他表面上还是波澜不惊地向伯纳多点了点头，后者得到指令顺从地解开了外套，露出颈部一条天蓝色的皮质项圈，牵引绳一直垂到脚面附近。伯纳多忍住不适将T恤也脱掉，腰侧是一串纹身，内容为“Blue Moon”，工作人员看到这行字有些吃惊，互相耳语了一阵子。这段时间里伯纳多将底裤也褪下，站在原地等待检查，尾椎处的短尾巴不适地轻颤着。两个男人走上前来，一前一后将伯纳多从头到脚检查一遍，随后一个女人递过来一个托盘，埃德森看到那是一枚跳蛋，旁边还摆着一管润滑剂，他在男人将它拿起走向伯纳多时皱着眉头呵斥了一句。工作人员解释说，由于主办方的规定，凡是到场的‘宠物’都必须带上一枚。  
操。埃德森心里暗骂，但手上却夺过了那个跳蛋，说：“我来。我不习惯别人碰我的东西。”埃德森命令伯纳多把腿分开，挤出一些润滑剂在手上，探向伯纳多缝隙间的密处。他现在站在伯纳多正面，一只手不着痕迹地撑着伯纳多以防他腿软，另一只手的手指探入了内里。伯纳多拼命忍着嗓子里的声音，装出一副习以为常的样子，但天杀的他其实是第一次。感受到伯纳多的紧张，埃德森用手捏了捏对方的兔尾巴，趁他分神的瞬间撑开穴口把跳蛋推了进去，然后在他脖颈处轻轻蹭了蹭以表歉意。  
主办方的工作人员又递上一个套在腿部的固定圈和一副精美的乳夹，埃德森接过来固定圈为伯纳多带好，将缀着跳蛋的小盒子固定好。又拿过乳夹，咬着牙给伯纳多带上。伯纳多低着头，但埃德森能感觉到他身体小幅度的颤抖，原本藏在头发里的兔耳也开始不自觉的立起来。埃德森后悔自己当初说了那句话，否则小兔子也不用在这里受这个屈辱。  
“埃德森先生，按照规定，您的宠物需要携带小礼物直至离开会场，遥控会保留在工作人员手中。现在我们会替您收好衣物，离场时可以取走。”  
“站住。”埃德森低吼一声，他现在得尽自己所能给伯纳多一点安全感。“我不喜欢把自己的东西展示给外人看。”他拿回伯纳多穿来的长款外套，披在了对方身上，伯纳多立刻伸出手揪住了外套边。埃德森的动作带着不容置疑的气势，工作人员不敢出手阻止，埃德森随后带着伯纳多进入了主会场，他在试图牵伯纳多的手时被对方躲开了，这才想起他们还在演戏，转而拎起了伯纳多项圈上的牵引绳。

主会场中灯光并不明亮，能看到场内人不多，但场面却十分刺激。埃德森一路穿过大厅时几乎把从来没见过的小玩意儿见了个遍，无论男人女人，身上都带着各种各样的玩具。埃德森一心想着赶紧结束任务解放小兔子，步伐飞快，也顾不上跟周围的熟悉面孔寒暄。然而牵引绳另一端伯纳多并不好受，因为胯间没有任何遮挡，他需要用自己的力量夹住内里的小玩意儿避免他掉出来，随着功率变大，体内的物体震动越来越剧烈，这让初次经历这事的伯纳多几乎寸步难行。胸前的乳夹还在不断刺激着敏感的身体，每走一步夹子下面缀着的小重物就会晃动，超负荷的刺激让伯纳多双腿发软，但他还是很努力地跟上埃德森的速度，他们还在任务中，不能因为自己耽误了时间。  
埃德森在大厅尽头终于见到了奥古斯丁，彼时他正在饶有趣味的看着身边的人向他展示自己的漂亮宠物。见到埃德森时他有一瞬间的怔愣，甚至还向后退了几步。  
“Augustin先生，想见您一面真是不容易啊。不知先生今天是否有时间洽谈生意？”埃德森会出现在会场着实是他没想到的，虽然嘴上说着是来谈生意，但凭埃德森背后的蓝月亮的实力，谁知道他们的目的是不是杀人劫物。眼下这批军火在自己这里呆的越久越不安全，这个交易出去的机会过于诱人。但奥古斯丁毕竟有几年资历，先探探虚实再做决定也不迟。  
“没想到Ederson先生会出现在这种场合，我之前居然从未听说过。今天难得有机会见面，自然要商谈一番。不过我这边还有些琐碎事物要处理，还请您先携宠物在房间稍等，这里配置十分齐全，肯定不会扫了您的兴。”奥古斯丁叫人来带埃德森和伯纳多上了顶楼，工作人员为他们打开一间居室的房门，请他们在此稍作等候，先生处理完事物就上来见面，随后就离开了。  
埃德森拉着伯纳多进了屋之后被室内装饰震惊了，正中间是一张床，上方搭起的顶格缀着锁链。床的另一边是一个一看就不是正常椅子的座位，埃德森在恶补的资料里见过类似的器具。四面墙中有三面都挂着各种各样的道具，从情趣用品到惩罚用具一应俱全，正对床的墙上则是一整面大镜子。  
这个人到底有多喜欢这种东西？埃德森不能理解。虽然房间不是什么正常房间，但起码有张床。埃德森想赶紧把伯纳多拉进来，然后卸掉他身上奇奇怪怪的东西，但伯纳多的目光却被一进门时房顶墙角处一闪而过的红光吸引了注意了。他挣开埃德森，在关上门的同时撇开外套直直地跪了下去。  
“主…人…”伯纳多开口说话了，但他被身体上的刺激弄得说不完整。  
埃德森怔愣了一下，随后意识到伯纳多这是发现了屋内有特殊情况。难道奥古斯丁为了试探自己在屋里装了摄像头？事情已经走到这一步了，如果现在不继续演下去，以奥古斯丁的疑心程度很有可能带着军火出逃，如果他暴露了，那么条子就会顺着他的所属查到英国，蓝月亮的军火交易记录可并不少。虽然佩普好像什么事都能搞定，但这还是太冒险了。

—TBC—


End file.
